User talk:Lego aquaman13
"Join me" says makuta and I say talk to me on my talk page now!!! Hi there! Hi there, I'm Teammcb! I am a friend of JoseFVega's, and he told me you guys were friends in real life! It's very nice to meet you. I was a new memeber a little over a month ago. However, I learned pretty quickly. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. But I'm sure JoseFVega will help you along as well. He was very helpful to me when I was new. welcome hey im like teamcb, im not as new but im not that old on here. if you ever need some help im good at alot of things, go for mods like crazy-lhikan and the oracle for the bigger things though. ps. when i was doing my siggy i almost typed soggy lol Alright, I've got your first lesson. You know how you typed the double [ and double] around JoseFVega on your message to me? well, that doesn't work. you have to write it like this: User: JoseFVega| JoseFVega, except in the double [ and double]. That way, it takes you to the page: User: JoseFVega, but says just JoseFVega. If you don't know what that vertical line is, it's just above the enter key, and it's the uppercase one. Hi there The MoC on the Creators' page is Fairon. re:hi i know jose but i also know teamcb and i saw you say that all on his talk. Thanks Thanks for saying that you like Fairon. There wasn't almost anyone who said that they liked the MOC. If you need any tips for the wiki or have problems ask me. and Welcome Hey there!I'm Bionicledude (but you can call me BD for short).If you need any help, just ask me. Thanks Thanks for accepting. I will edit your User page okay? I will put up who are your friends on this wiki. And I will say which clubs you have joined. And I will make a picture for you if you want. I will also make a sig for you. User Page I have changed your user page. Just have a look at it. I think you would like it. Re:HI just take a picture and follow the rules on the contest page. Hi, Lego Aquaman13! I'm KopakaMata97! Have you joined the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest? All it is is what it says: you're competing for the best MoC on the wiki. Now, I'm sure you know what a MoC is, but in case you don't, it stands for My Own Creation. For some reason, MoC has always had a capital M, a lower case O, and a capital C. Don't know why. Hey I know you in real life! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I want to ask you a few things: *Are you writing a story? *Have you seen this? *Can you vote? Pweaze? The Pool of Power May I write a chapter or two once you've started it? Help What do you need help with? P.S.: I finished TFC! Check it out! None can survive the power of the Slicer Answer I'm on it. None can survive the power of the Slicer Pool of Power It may take a little while, 'cause I might be offline for a little, but I promise I'll do it. None can survive the power of the Slicer Well You mean this? There's a simple solution: DON'T DO A SPACE BEFORE A PARAGRAPH! None can survive the power of the Slicer You'll never know who sent this to you... Hey Check this out. It took me hours to design. And can you vote? Please? None can survive the power of the Slicer you are invited hello Lego aquaman 13 you are invited to my club the order of the makutaverse also do you want to be friends respond on my talk page JOin if you can answer no it does not because you don't see the bionicles go in it you just see a picture of the fortress so its actual size does not matter your freind as a member... Answer Of course! None can survive the power of the Slicer AND... How would you like to use this in your siggy? None can survive the power of the Slicer Contest Hi there, I would like to invite you to the Shadows of the Makutaverse contest. SubAqua Thanks for setting my picture as your avatar! BTW, check out this and |5f260b34-bc65-43b0-b791-be7bc9b500ca this! Fear my Power!!! Awesome! Did you see the links I provided? And, knowing you, I think you may like this. I also found A BIG SPOILER on BZPower. Fear my Power!!! NOT LEGO UNIVERSE. It's the replacement for LEGO Club accounts. It's all a big game thing, where you interact with nonexistent (and, if you want, existent) users to get to new levels. Fear my Power!!! I have very bad news. See for yourself. Fear my Power!!! Creepy Bionicle Nice. Where'd you find the pic? I am not the leader of the BPP (even though I created it) and besides, it says on the article that you don't have to ask. Fear my Power!!! Hello I know I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition CHEERS I really like that green guy in your spoiler hub You have to actually create the page for the category. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can I use Samnes' Matoran form for one of the "chubby Matoran guards" in Revenge of the Rogue? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Click on the link and type in some text. Then click "Save" to start the category. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thanks. Got any names in mind? And can I customize your userpage to say "thank you?" [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, I have. And I'm on the Top User List!!! WOOT!!! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]